Being Sick Sucks
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Nico has a bad case of the flu and Will is taking care of him- which is no easy job. This one's mostly angst... but there is a tiny bit of fluff.


**A/N: Yaaaaay! I have returned to write more Solangelo!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

As Nico began to wake up, he felt... off. Breathing deeply was difficult and his nose was stuffy. That forced him to breathe through his mouth, which made his throat dry and cracked. His body ached all over and he didn't feel like moving ever again. He opened his eyes and immediately wanted to close them again. He was absolutely exhausted.

...But he decided to get up anyways.

He had a whole bunch of stuff to do today- training, training... and more training. Yep, a _whole_ bunch of stuff. He gathered up all of his energy- which wasn't much- and attempted to sit up. He got about halfway there before a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"No, Nico, you need to stay in bed. You're sick." A familiar voice explained.

He mumbled out a sleepy, nearly unintelligible protest as Will fixed the blankets that covered him.

"Nooo, 'm no sick."

"Shhh, just go back to sleep."

He sneezed and attempted to glare at him, saying, "Don' tell me what- ***cough cough***...to do..."

"Don't talk, you need to rest your voice or you're going to lose it. And you need rest! Go back to sleep!"

"Ugh..."

"Shhh. Sleep."

The bed shifted as he sat down beside Nico, causing him to grumble quietly about annoying sunshine doctors.

"Go away." He whined.

Will rolled his eyes and threaded his fingers through his hair, humming quietly and helping Nico relax so he could go back to sleep. After a few minutes, his breathing evened out and Will checked his pulse, confirming that he had fallen asleep again. The poor thing had been up for most of the night with a high fever, sore throat, and aches throughout his body.

He had a bad case of the flu.

Of course, he hadn't complained or told him anything- because as always, he was 'fine'- but he could sense it. He knew Nico was exhausted and he felt like crap. Hopefully he would feel better soon though. Will had managed to get some medicine in him about 20 minutes ago- when he had last woken up. That should help.

He sighed and looked down at his boyfriend's sleeping face. He couldn't help but smile. His death boy looked so peaceful and cute. Without the ever-present glare ruining his beautiful face, he looked almost like an angel.

For the next few hours, Will read books and did paperwork while Nico slept. The son of Hades didn't wake up again because he had given him something to help him sleep along with some antibiotics. He really needed the rest if he was ever going to get better.

Will loved spending time with Nico- yes, even a sleepy, sick one- but by the third hour of his boyfriend's nap, he was bored. He couldn't bring Nico to the infirmary with him and work. He had taken the day off, although he regretted that now. He had run out of paperwork to do, books to read, and Nico's room was spotless because he had spent an hour cleaning it.

He sighed boredly and trudged over to their bed, carefully climbing into it and laying down beside Nico. After a few minutes of laying there watching his chest rise and fall, he decided to take a nap as well.

He closed his eyes and let himself drift into sleep.

* * *

It felt like he had only been resting for a few minutes when he was pulled from sleep by a scream. He was instantly awake. This had happened many times, as Nico often had nightmares, so it wasn't hard for his searching hands to find him before he'd even opened his eyes. The younger man was thrashing in his sleep, tears racing down his pale cheeks as he was forced to experience something terrible.

"Nico, baby, wake up." Will said, gently grabbing his wrists and pulling him into his arms.

He fought him at first, struggling to get away from him as he cried and screamed. He was shaking so hard that Will was worried he would hurt himself. The poor thing was absolutely terrified, and seeing him like that nearly broke him. He'd never get used to it, no matter how often it happened. He hated it. He hated that there was nothing he could do to help the love of his life escape the horrible nightmares that he was trapped in every time he slept. He would've preferred experiencing them himself over watching Nico go through it every night and not being able to help.

"NO! P-PLEASE NO, BIANCA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He shrieked, tears soaking through Will's shirt.

"Shhh, don't cry... everything's okay... It's just a dream." He said, holding him closer.

After several minutes, Nico still hadn't woken up or calmed down. If he didn't do something fast, he was going to hyperventilate. Will was seriously beginning to worry, because usually he'd have woken up- or at least calmed down a bit- by now.

 _It must be really bad..._ He thought sadly.

He really wanted to help him but he couldn't think of anything he could do. He felt helpless, watching him suffer like this.

Then an idea came to mind. It certainly wasn't the best he'd ever had, but it might bring Nico back to reality. He placed his hands on either side of Nico's face and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against his. Almost immediately, Nico froze and his cries quieted. After a few seconds, his eyes fluttered open and he pulled away from Will, his terrified eyes jumping frantically around the room in search of something.

"N-no... Bianca..." He choked out, more tears running down his face as he remembered that she was gone.

His nightmare about losing her was real. He slumped forward, burying his face in Will's chest as he sobbed. He could feel the empty void in his heart where Bianca used to be. He missed her so much that just thinking about her was agonizing. He still hated himself for not being able to protect her. He wished he was dead instead of her...

Will felt tears gather in his eyes as he listened to Nico's broken cries for his sister. He knew how much losing her had hurt him, especially because she was the only family he really had left. Hades didn't count, because he rarely ever saw him and they weren't close in any way. Of course, he had Hazel now, but Will could tell that he didn't allow himself to get close to her like he had with Bianca. He was too afraid of getting hurt again to do so.

Nico gasped in ragged, painful breaths as he tried to breathe and avoid coughing instead. He could already feel a massive headache beginning to form because of all the crying he'd done...

"Hey... Nico, look at me."

He shook his head, covering his face with his hands when Will tried to get him to look at him.

"Leave- ***cough***...me 'lone..." He whined hoarsely, trying to wriggle away from the medic.

Will tightened his arms around him and told him to look at him again. Nico sniffled and reluctantly peeked at him from in between his fingers.

He smiled and placed his forehead against his, kissing him on the nose and saying, "I love you."

They ended up sitting there for a while, just breathing together. His tears slowed and it seemed to become slightly easier for him to breathe. Will sensed that his heart rate had slowed down substantially as well.

"...Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Nico shook his head. He looked exactly like he felt- absolutely miserable. He mumbled something quiet and unintelligible before laying down, his back facing Will. The son of Apollo sighed and laid down beside him, absently threading his fingers through his hair. He thought about anything and everything while he waited for Nico to fall asleep again.

But that never happened.

Half an hour later, Nico's body was still tense and his pulse was racing. He was shaking so hard that the bed was practically vibrating. Clearly he was still freaked out from the nightmare, and Will understood that. But he was also sick, therefore he needed rest. He quietly got out of bed and filled a syringe with a sedative, then injected it into his boyfriend's IV port. Nico was so out of it that he didn't seem to notice. He was just staring blankly at the wall, snapping his eyes open every few seconds in an effort to stay awake.

But he did notice as the sedative started to take effect, waves of drowsiness washing over him and pulling him toward unconsciousness. His expression turned panicked and his breathing picked up as tears filled his eyes. He tried to rip out the IV, but Will caught his hands.

"No, don't do that. You're gonna hurt yourself." He said gently.

"N-no! Will, please don't make me!" He cried, his breath coming in irregular gasps. "I can't... no..."

"Shhh, angel, just go to sleep. You're gonna be okay, I promise."

"But I... no..."

A couple tears rolled down his cheeks and Will wiped them away, saying, "I'll be right here. Get some rest."

After a few moments, his eyes fell closed, his breathing gradually evening out as the drugs pulled him under. He sat down beside him on the bed, kissing him on the forehead and tucking the blankets closer around his shoulders. He felt bad for putting Nico to sleep, but he was sick and after that nightmare, they both knew he wouldn't have gone back to sleep on his own...

 _There's no reason to feel bad. As his doctor, you did what was best for him..._ He thought, trying to make himself feel less guilty.

After a while of sitting there, he heard a knock at the door. Upon answering it, he discovered that it was Kayla. Her excuse was that she had come to check on them, but really she was there to give him more paperwork. She loathed paperwork. Under normal circumstances, he did too, but now he was thankful for the distraction. She gave him a weird look when he accepted the pile without complaint, but apparently her relief at being rid of it overpowered her worry for Will. She quickly left before he could change his mind.

He sat down at his desk with a sigh and got to work.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave me some reviews and tell me if you guys want more! They make my day and I worked on this for roughly two months, so reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
